


Lips on Me

by starksnack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cheek Kisses, Eskimo Kisses, Forehead Kisses, Hand Kisses, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, True Love, butterfly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: A collection of kisses Steve Rogers stole from Tony Stark.





	Lips on Me

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> \- Kait

**1\. Forehead Kisses**

The first successful movie night ended with Tony, asleep against Steve’s shoulder as the Die Hard credits rolled in the background. Despite having desperately tried to focus on the movie, Steve couldn’t for the life of him remotely remember what the plot had been about.

As the rest of the Avengers got up to head back to their rooms, Steve carefully turned, gathering Tony up into his arms. He felt a warm sigh against his neck as he tucked Tony against him, carrying him back to his room. He tried to focus on his feet instead of Tony’s face, peaceful in sleep.

He made it to Tony’s room without walking them into a wall, and Steve carefully set him into the generous mound of silky pillows on his bed. For someone who rarely slept, he sure had a lot of comforters. He carefully worked off Tony’s shoes and then tucked the soft blankets around his small form.

He gently brushed Tony’s hair off his forehead, fingertips skimming across his cheeks. With a soft sigh, he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his hairline.

**2\. Eskimo Kisses**

Steve had known of shell shock for a long time. They called it PTSD nowadays and he knew that since the Battle of New York, Tony insisted that it had to be said in all caps, Tony suffered from it. He had never seen Tony, caught in the middle of a panic attack until one day he found Tony curled into a tight ball in the corner of the lab with Dum-E standing over him, arm waving frantically.

Steve rushed over, soothing words spilling from his lips as he cradled Tony’s head, rubbing hands up and over his shoulders to ground him. He slowly sat Tony up, pulling the smaller man into his lap so they were face to face. He hated the tears spilling down Tony’s cheeks, eyes wide and distant.

He gripped Tony’s shaking fingers in his, pressing Tony palm against his chest where the serum kept his heartbeat strong. He exaggerated an inhale, and then an exhale, leaning into Tony until their noses brushed. Tony’s breathing slowly evened out as Steve ran his fingers in circles against his back, pulling him into a tight hug.

His shirt was wet, but he didn’t mind as he slowly soothed Tony back into himself. He was going to be okay. 

**3\. Butterfly Kisses**

They huddled together for warmth, somewhere in Rose Hill Tennessee. Tony had come out to visit someone, Harley, who was apparently one of his close friends. Steve had seen Tony talking to him over the phone so he figured Tony had practically adopted the kid in all aspects except legal. He seemed to do that a lot.

Only problem was that Harley and his mom weren’t home yet, stuck in traffic, and Tony didn’t want to break into their home (again). So he and Tony were sitting on the porch steps, pressed together from shoulder to knee as Tony cuddled closer to him for warmth.

He slid his arms around Tony, tucking his face beside his to offer him all the extra heat the serum helped him generate. Tony sighed, leaning back into him and Steve loved his warm weight against his chest. He turned his face into Tony’s letting his lashes brush against his cheek.

Tony giggled before pressing harder into Steve as they waited in the flurries, the world turning a soft white around them.

Steve didn’t mind the cold so much after that.

**4\. Cheek Kisses**

Steve hated PR events and galas where he had to feel like a performing monkey all over again. He tugged at the collar of his tuxedo, as he exited the limo with Tony at his side, sunglasses in place to protect him from the staccato flash of the cameras.

They head down the small red carpet toward the event entrance. Someone’s yelling questions about their latest mission, another was asking for his opinion on tax evasion.

Tony turned halfway down the carpet, pausing to smile at the sea of cameras and sliding a hand around Steve’s waist. Steve was quick to slide his arm around Tony’s shoulders, pressing a soothing kiss on Tony’s cheek to reassure him.

He hated that they made the front page the next morning.

**5\. Hand Kisses**

Steve gripped Tony’s smaller hand in his, fingers tracing the scars on his palms, across the knuckles in lightning bolts against his skin. Running his thumb along the callouses on Tony’s palm, Steve studied his face, lashes fanning out over high cheekbones as he breathed softly.

He’s beautiful unconscious, which makes Steve’s stomach twist unpleasantly. With his worry lines smoothed out and the tension drained from his shoulders, Tony looks ages younger and Steve hated that he had gotten used to the stressed line of Tony’s body.

With a sigh, Steve shifted in the hard plastic chair the hospitals provided. His legs tingled, long fallen asleep as he waited vigil for his teammate to wake up.

Steve lowered his mouth to Tony’s fingers, brushing a kiss across his knuckles.

Tony stirred in his sleep and Steve smiles.

**+1 French Kisses**

Steve watched him fall out of the sky, heart in his throat as he froze helplessly as history repeated itself.

Thor was in the sky, grabbing Tony and touching down in a flash of lightning. He set Tony on the sidewalk as Steve ran over, ashy streaks down his face as he bent down, fingers hovering over the dim reactor.

He had stolen so many kisses but he wouldn’t get the one he needed. He tore off the faceplate, tears slipping down his cheeks as he slid a hand down Tony’s peaceful face. His breath was a faint pant against Steve’s palm as he leaned over his teammate, slotting their lips together.

A hand reached up to cup his cheek and Tony was kissing back, tongue pressing against the seam of his lips as he opened his mouth. Steve was gripping desperately at the armour as Tony clutched the front of his uniform with metal encased fingers.

Tony’s mouth against his was perfect, he didn’t know why he had waited so long to kiss him the way he wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to drop me a kudos or a comment. They mean the world to me.  
> Follow me on Tumblr at [starksnack](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/)  
> (I take requests.)


End file.
